Giselle Gewelle
Summary Giselle Gewelle (ジゼル・ジュエル, Jizeru Jueru) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Z" - "The Zombie". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C Name: Giselle Gewelle, "Gigi" Origin: Bleach Gender: Female (Biologically male) Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Healing, Reishi Manipulation, Master Archer, Hirenkyaku, True Flight, Immense Spiritual Power, Spiritual Awareness, Necromancy (via The Zombie), Can take control of his enemy's body (via The Zombie) Attack Potency: Town level via power-scaling (Also killed a weakened Bambietta), The Zombie ignores conventional durability by only being splattered with Giselle's blood | At least Town level Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Bambietta, Candice, and Meninas, and she dodged Candice's subsequent blast of electricity) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class Durability: City level (Giselle possesses considerable durability. He withstood being thrown into a building by Ichigo Kurosaki with only minor injuries, Survived pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1, Giselle can endure and heal himself of any fatal injuries which he may sustain in activating The Zombie) | At least City level Stamina: High Range: At least Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Combat Smart Weaknesses: Giselle's control over the zombies can be overridden: PePe Waccabrada's The Love has allowed him to take control of her zombies several times in the past, and Mayuri Kurotsuchi developed a drug based on Gotei 13 members' blood samples that replaces the blood within the zombies with blood which he has developed, allowing him to take control of the zombies. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Zombie (死者 (ザ・ゾンビ), Za Zonbi; Japanese for "Deceased"): Anyone who has Giselle's blood splattered on them falls under her control, effectively becoming a "corpse" (死体, shitai) and doing whatever Giselle orders them to do, such as commit suicide. This aspect of the ability does not work on fellow Quincy, unless they have already died. Once a Quincy has died, however, Giselle can summon their corpse at any time and remotely activate their abilities, such as when she had Bambietta's corpse blast Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame. The amount of blood required to zombify someone depends on the strength of their Reiatsu. If it is low, Giselle only needs to use a drop of blood to zombify them once it reaches their brain, but if it is high, the blood must be diffused at the heart and spread throughout the entire body before The Zombie can take effect; this is why zombified captain-class individuals have reddish skin. Giselle's zombies can speak, although in fragments, and seem to want something of Giselle's; however, their blood does not contain special properties like Giselle's does, so there is no risk of opponents falling under Giselle's control by coming in contact with the blood of her zombies. Those who are zombified before death have fresh cells, so they possess better movement and reaction speeds; additionally, they are the only zombies Giselle can completely control, as their personality vanishes in the process. : Healing: Giselle can use her power to heal her comrades by using the flesh of the deceased to replace their own. She can even replace a lost limb by removing a corresponding limb from a corpse. She can also reattach severed limbs to her zombies by holding the limb in the proper place. Additionally, Giselle can endure and heal herself of any fatal injuries which she may sustain in activating The Zombie. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, Giselle primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Giselle uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container she keeps on the side of her belt. When Giselle clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like linked bones. Giselle grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Giselle can fire powerful Heilig Pfeil from his bow. The tips of her Heilig Pfeil are shaped like skulls. Quincy: Vollständig Giselle's Quincy: Vollständig grants her large Reishi wings composed of bones. File:603Giselle's Vollstandig.png|Giselle's Quincy: Vollständig Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Life and Death Users Category:Hax Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Female Characters Category:Quincies Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blood Users Category:Necromancers Category:Tier 7